


The Spanking Game

by SymbolicPotato



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbolicPotato/pseuds/SymbolicPotato
Summary: Casey likes Dereks hands on her ass and asks him to spank her
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 19





	The Spanking Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've been rewatching Life With Derek and obviously that led to me reading most of the Dasey fanfics and well, I felt like writing one myself. Just so you know it's maybe more porn than anything else but hey hope you guys enjoy it anyways
> 
> *Disclaimer* English is my second language so sorry in advance for any mistakes

When Casey found out that her mom wanted to marry Gorge she was really happy for her, but her happiness was short-lived because despite being uprooted and having to move none of that could compare to the agony of that new life including someone like Derek. And the fact that they were supposed to be step-siblings was unthinkable. After two years of constant teasing and pranking she had sort of gotten used to this being her new life, but she could never quite see him as her step-brother or anything of the sort. Aren’t siblings supposed to be nice to each other? Well, Derek certainly was not. At least not toward her. Marti was another story. Then again Marti and Derek were actually related. Casey and Derek only meet two years ago when they were teenagers. 

As usual, by the time Casey had gotten ready for school and practically finished with breakfast, Derek stomped down the stairs still in his pajamas. 

”Good morning, Derek. You do know that it is customary to get to school before the bell rings right?” 

Casey got an annoyed look as Derek went to get cereal. Casey smiled a little at him being annoyed by her and finished her cereal. As she was heading out of the kitchen to go upstairs and organize her things for the school day she felt a hand slightly brush against her ass and she looked back at Derek who was acting oblivious. His hand lingered on one of her cheeks for a moment before he removed it and sat down to eat his breakfast. 

”De-rek!” Casey exclaimed and Derek smirked followed by a look she could not place. She swiftly turned on her heel and quickly walked upstairs. As she entered her room she exhaled with force as to accentuate her frustration with Derek. He was such an as. Why did he always have to try to get a rise out of her? Then she thought about it for a second. Why did she even let him? She decided that she wouldn’t anymore. She was going to ignore his teasing and hope it went away.   
The school day went by without anything, particularly exciting happening. Emily showed her some of her new findings from her hallway-gossip-binder that was underwhelming at best. They decided to have a girls-night that Friday and watch some movies without any guys in them.   
Friday rolled around and Emily was over at Casey's and they were about to start the first movie. They had been unsuccessful in their search for completely guy free movies and so they when for a couple of romcoms instead. The first one was Clueless which Emily said was one of her favorite movies. Casey thought it sounded fun so they went with it. It was a good movie Casey though, although Emily kept looking at her every time Chers' step-brother was onscreen. Weird. 

”So, Case what did you think of the movie?” Emily asked. ”It was good, I mean it’s a little weird… I have read Emma and I can see the resemblance and I do appreciate a modern adaptation most of the time, but I felt like the whole step-brother thing was a bit awkward. Don’t you?” Emily raised her eyebrows and Casey knew what she was going to say. ”But.. their parents were married for like a year and they met when they were teenagers. She even says in the movie that she doesn’t see him as a brother. I don’t see what the problem is.” 

They discussed it for a while longer before they decided to watch another movie. Casey went upstairs to get the nest movie that she left in her room and took the opportunity to go to the bathroom as well. When she got back in her room Derek was there sitting on her desk chair. ”De-rek” You can't just go into my room when I’m not there!” ”Well, you’re here now” he said smugly. Casey was standing at the edge of her bed hands on her hips and giving Derek a disapproving stare. She thought she saw him check her out and her face turned into a confused furrow. There was a knock at the open door and Emily was standing in the opening eyeing the two of them. Casey wondered if it was just because of the movie that she had a weird smile on her face as she went from Derek to Casey. ”Hey, Em” Derek gave her a wink and Casey rolled her eyes. Derek caught if from the corner of his eyes and widened his smile knowingly. He and Emily exganched a weird look that Casey couldn't interpret. 

”Casey I’m sorry, but my mom needs my help at work. Can we continue the movie night some other time?” Casey felt a little disappointed as she was enjoying spending time with Emily, but said that it was fine. She had to go she thought. Before she left Casey almost though Emily gave Derek a wink, but again she wasn’t sure. 

”Okey, Derek you can leave now?” Casey said. Derek didnät move and Casey couldn’t help but think of that morning a few days ago and how she wanted his hands on her ass again. What? Casey snap out of it. She looked over at Derek who had a curious grin on his face. They sat there in silence for what felt like too long before one of them spoke. ”Why are you even here, Derek?” Casey asked. Derek finally moved and walked over to the door, but instead of walking through it, he closed the door with him still in the room. ”De-rek, answer me!” He walked up to her and stood barely an inch apart from her face. She could feel his breath and her heart was racing in her chest. ”You know Princess, you are not as good at hiding your emotions as you think” Casey was stunned. ”What does that even mean?” Derek took a step forward and reached behind her to grab hold of her ass. Casey gasped but didn’t move away. ”I know you like it” he whispered in her ear and all Casey could manage was an approving moan. Before she had time to think she whispered the thing she had been secretly thinking all week. 

”Please… Derek, will you spank me?” Derek was slightly surprised that she had said it so soon. He had expected to have to do a little more proding, but he did not waste any time. He looked her straight in the eyes and said in his low and raspy voice ”Get on the bed and get down on all fours facing the wall” Casey was a little taken aback at this, mostly because of how it made her feel. She could feel a tingle in her vulva and so she complied with Dereks demands. She stood there on all four for a while waiting for something to happen, when Derek got on the bed and tugged at her pants. She had worn her sweatpants for the movie and so they were easily removed uncovering her pink lace panties. 

”Wow, nice Princess” She smiled and revealed in the nickname that seemed to fit the circumstances strangely well. Her breath deepened in anticipation while she waited for Derek to make his move. She almost stopped breathing when she felt him caressing her buttcheeks gently. The anticipation was killing her and she could barely take it anymore. ”Well?” Derek said at last. ”What do you mean?” Casey answered. ”If you want me to spank you you gotta beg for it” She could hear the smugness in his voice and she was so frustraided with how he made her feel. She took a deep breath and decided she had to do it even if it would make her embarrassed becase the caressing and light squeezing was too much to bear. 

”Please Derek,” She said. ”Go on” ”please, please will you spank me already!” It came out extreamly desprealy and Casey could hear a quiet chuckle coming from Derek, but finally, he lifted his hand from her butt and he spanked her hard. She swung forward a bit at the impact and couldnät help but moan from excitement. ”Again please” She was surprised at how desperate her voice had gotten but ignored it in favor of bracing herself by grabbing the headboard with her hands. It was a good idea as Derek seemed to spank her harder and harder with each blow and she might have fallen into the headboard with her head if she hadn’t. She felt her vulva get swollen and her vagina getting wet. Derek kept on spanking her but she still said please here and there to let him know to keep going. She let go of the headboard with one hand and put it between her legs. Her clit was swollen and easy to find and as soon and she started touching it her moaning got louder. She couldn’t contain herself. Derek was spanking her hard almost every other second and her fingers were going fast over her clit in circles and occationly went around the opening of the vagina. She was close now and her moanings were closer to screams and as she climaxed her whole body tensed and she ejaculated all over her bed. Her legs gave out under her and she lay down on the wet bed. Once Casey regained some sense of reality she noticed Derek was erect under his pants and she reached out to take off his pants. He finished taking them off while never losing her gaze. She felt mesmerized by his eyes and for a moment she didn’t notice that he was now completely naked. She looked him up and down and smiled which made Derek smirk. They didn’t speak, but they both felt like they were understansing each other even better that way then when they would talk. Her moving her hips to meet his and the hands grabing him closer to her all told him all he needed to know. Her eyes were hungry for more and invited him to enter her wet vagina. His erect penis penetrated her and they were one. For good measure, Derek squeezed Caseys now extremely sore ass and she squirmed but moaned in a way that let him know that she liked it. He was thrusting into her while she met him with her hips. They went faster and faster and Derek's breathing got heavier as he got closer to coming. She carefully manovered then so that she was on top. She had her hand on his chest and he was looking up at her. As she started going up and down her breasts bounced in the same rhythm and Derek took them in his hands. Just when Derek was on the verge of coming the door flew open and Lizzy and Edwin stood wide-eyed in the doorway looking at them. Derek and Casey both panicked and got under the covers of Caseys' bed. Casey looked from Lizzy and Edwin to Derek and Though about what would happen now. Her mind was on a rollercoaster of scenarios when she heard her sister speak. 

”What were you two doing? And why is Derek in your bed?” Edwin looked over at Lizzy ”Lizzy, you do know they were having sex right.” Casey looked over at her sister trying to gauge her reaction. ”Okey, fine it is pretty obvious. But I still think they should confirm it before we can decide who won” Casey and Derek both looked at them with puzzeled faces. ”We all knew this was gonna happen, so we made bets on when and how, which reminds me, would you mind telling us how this started” ”Lizzy, I can not believe this! That is really immature and I am not gonna tell you any of that!” Lizzy looked over at Edwin who had a grin on his face ”Oh, please George and Nora are in on the bet to, besides you don't need to go over any gory details just who said it first” Casey grabbed a pillow from behind her and threw it at Edwin ”Get out, both of you” They both backed out of the room with stupid grins on their faces and Casey buried her face in her hands. 

”Hey” Derek grabbed her arms and removed them from her face. ”I just ..” Derek cut her off ”don’t overthink this Princess, it is not the end of the world we were just having fun. You were having a lot of fun and the fam can’t change that, besides they seem fine with it so… you wanna keep going” He gave her a wink and a smirk and she pushed him teasingly ”no… maybe just a little while” she said before she straddled him and started grinding him while she and Derek's tounges were viciously dancing around in each other's mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the weird ending, I didn't really know how to end it.


End file.
